Fairy Tale
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Ini bukanlah sebuah cerita tipikal seorang putri dan naga. Karena di sini sang putri tidak disekap oleh sang naga. Karena di sini tidak ada peran pangeran. Karena di sini sang putri tidak hidup bahagia selamanya dengan sang pangeran. Karena ini adalah kisah Fairy Tale. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia


**Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT**

**Summary: Ini bukanlah sebuah cerita tipikal seorang putri dan naga. Karena di sini sang putri tidak disekap oleh sang naga. Karena di sini tidak ada peran pangeran. Karena di sini sang putri tidak hidup bahagia selamanya dengan sang pangeran. Karena ini adalah kisah Fairy Tale. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia**

**X.x.X**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai _blonde _sedang berjalan sendirian di tepi sungai. Bibirnya terus saja membentuk senyuman. Kaki jenjangnya menapak dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia bersenandung senang.

Ia berniat menuju ke pantai. Di musim panas seperti ini, pantai memang pasti akan ramai. Tapi ia berniat menepi sembari tetap menikmati indahnya pantai. Apakah ia tidak ke _guild _kesayangannya? Hahaha, ia baru saja dari sana. Ia agak bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa di sana. Ia dan Natsu baru saja menyelesaikan misi kemarin dan mustahil baginya untuk mengambil misi kembali sementara tubuhnya masih agak lelah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia melewati beberapa toko buku. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia penasaran juga. Sudah lama ia tidak ke toko buku. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar.

Lucy kembali menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dan berjalan menuju toko buku tersebut. Ia mendorong pintu kaca itu pelan. Pelayan yang berada di depan menunduk dan memberinya senyuman. Lucy membalasnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki toko buku tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju ke bagian novel. Matanya menelusuri setiap buku yang terpajang di sana. Tangannya juga. Sampai akhirnya telunjuknya berhenti di sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Lucy mengambil dan memerhatikannya.

The Princess and The Dragon.

Lucy tersenyum. Judul yang tipikal sekali. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya—juga _ending_-nya. Ia mengelus sampul novel tersebut lembut. Ia baru saja akan meletakkannya kembali kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Lucy berbalik. "Hey, kau ke toko buku," ujarnya pada orang tersebut.

Pemuda berambut _pink _itupun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia berujar, "Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" ulang Lucy heran. Natsu mengangguk. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah buku yang sedang dipegang Lucy. Ia mengambilnya dan memerhatikannya—sama seperti yang Lucy tadi lakukan. "'The Princess and The Dragon'?" ujar Natsu membaca judul cerita tersebut sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Ia menoleh menatap Lucy. "Kau mau membeli buku ini?"

Lucy menggeleng. Ia mengambil buku tersebut dari Natsu dan kembali meletakkannya di tempatnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau membelinya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu. Ia heran, setahunya Lucy itu, kan penggemar novel.

"Aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya," jawabnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "tak ada novel di sini yang benar-benar membuatku tertarik."

Natsu menahan lengan Lucy. Ia membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. "'Sudah tahu jalan ceritanya'? Kalau begitu bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Natsu antusias.

Lucy meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia dong. Kau harus membacanya untuk mengetahuinya," ujarnya.

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pelit."

"Hahaha, kau harus berusaha. Lagipula ini cerita tipikal. Masa kau tidak tahu?" balas Lucy heran. Dan dengan polosnya Natsu menggeleng. Lucy menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau Natsu itu adalah orang yang jarang membaca buku.

Lucy mengambil buku itu kembali. "Kalau begitu aku akan membeli ini dan kau harus membacanya," ujarnya. Mereka terdiam. Sejenak, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Dan ... sampai kapan kau akan memegang lenganku, Natsu?"

Natsu melepas lengan Lucy gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. "Ma-maaf."

Lucy tertawa. Malah ia menggenggam tangan Natsu dan mengajaknya menuju kasir. Tak peduli pada Natsu yang kini sedang berontak tak ingin dipegang tangannya.

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua pun keluar dan Lucy langsung menuju tujuannya yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. Tiba-tiba, Natsu berhenti. "Ini arah pantai. Kau mau ke sana?" tanyanya.

Lucy mengangguk. Ia memberikan buku yang baru saja ia beli pada pemuda di sampingnya. Natsu menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menatap buku tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan suka atau tidak dengan ceritanya," sahut Lucy.

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, entah kenapa aku malah merasa aku tidak akan menyukai ceritanya," balasnya.

"Ada-ada saja." Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Baik Lucy ataupun Natsu mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tak terasa, mereka pun sudah sampai di pantai.

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung mengajak Natsu menuju tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi di sana.

"Kenapa harus di sana?" protes Natsu.

"Kau mau konsentrasimu saat membaca pecah karena orang-orang ini?" balas Lucy.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah," ujar Natsu menyerah. Ia malas berdebat jika ada sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya tertarik. Ia penasaran dengan isi buku itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menamatkannya hari ini. Walau ia sendiri ragu akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo," ajak Lucy. Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan menjauhi pantai dan menuju tebing.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau memanjat tebing itu susah juga," keluh Lucy. Ia bahkan hampir terpeleset beberapa kali. Salah juga sih, mengingat sepatunya yang berhak. Tanpa diduganya, ia hampir terpeleset.

"Kyaa!" Mendengar teriakan Lucy, Natsu refleks berbalik dan meraih tangan gadis itu. Ia pun langsung menarik Lucy mendekat padanya. "Hati-hati."

Lucy tak menjawab. Wajahnya hampir menempel pada dada pemuda itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya bungkam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Yang ia lakukan malah mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Selama beberapa detik mereka sama sekali tak mengubah posisi mereka sampai akhirnya mereka saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Lucy dan Natsu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang berlawanan.

Masih dengan suasana canggung, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ujung tebing dan duduk di salah satu batu besar di sana. Natsu mulai membuka halaman pertama novel tersebut. Lucy menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan ada yang terlewat, oke?" canda Lucy.

"Iya, iya," balas Natsu malas. Ia terus membalik halaman buku tersebut sampai akhirnya ia sampai di bab pertama. Ia mulai membacanya.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang kini serius membaca. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati. Belum pernah ia melihat Natsu membaca novel—apalagi dengan wajah serius seperti ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia hanya akan duduk saja menikmati angin yang berhembus? Pilihan yang kurang bagus.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sampai akhirnya di menit kelima Lucy mulai jengah. Ia berdiri. "Natsu, aku ke bawah sebentar. Ingin membeli minuman," ujarnya.

"Hn," balas Natsu singkat sembari mengangguk. Lucy curi-curi pandang. Natsu serius sekali. Bahkan tadi Natsu hanya membalas ucapannya hanya dengan gumaman singkat dan mengangguk saja. Lucy mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang ia harus mengaliri kerongkongannya dulu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman di tangannya. Ia membeli jus jeruk untuk mereka berdua. Lucy kembali duduk dan menawarkan minuman tersebut. "Nih," ujarnya sambil meletakkan jus kalengan tersebut di pinggir Natsu.

Natsu kembali mengangguk. Ia masih fokus membaca.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. Matahari bersinar sangat terik. Ia rasa kalau sekarang masih jam tiga sore—jika bisa disebut sore. Lucy mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali berenang atau berendam di air dingin di tengah cuaca yang sangat panas ini.

"Panasnya~" keluhnya. Ia melirik Natsu. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya mengubah posisinya sedikit. Matanya masih tetap fokus dan ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Lucy bergumam heran.

Lucy menegak tetes terakhir dari jus kalengannya. Saking hausnya, ia tidak sadar kalau jus kalengannya juga sudah habis. Melirik jus kalengan Natsu yang masih belum dibuka juga oleh pemiliknya, Lucy memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah. Capek memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin dan menyegarkan sekarang.

Sedangkan Natsu sepertinya sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh cuaca hari ini.

**X.x.X**

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Lucy bolak-balik atas bawah hanya untuk membeli sesuatu untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Jus kalengan, es krim—ia bahkan mencoba beberapa rasa es krim—, air mineral dingin, dan sebagainya.

Untuk kali ini, Lucy memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kakinya pegal jika harus naik-turun tebing. Ia duduk di samping Natsu sambil menunggu kapan pemuda itu selesai membaca. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil, menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

Ia menoleh saat dirasanya Natsu menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di sampingnya. Ia terkejut. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Natsu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia mengambil jus kalengannya yang belum habis sejak dua jam yang lalu dan menegaknya sampai habis. Ia mendengus kesal. "Sudah."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Lucy heran. Ia tidak mengerti. Setelah selesai membaca, bukannya menunjukkan wajah senang atau apa, ia malah mendengus tidak puas.

"Ceritanya kenapa seperti itu? Apakah cerita yang bertokoh putri, naga, dan pangeran memang seperti itu? Membosankan," ujar Natsu. Ia menoleh menatap Lucy. Ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Lucy terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Setiap cerita yang bertokoh putri, naga, dan pangeran akhirnya memang seperti itu. Kau tidak suka?" balas Lucy. Ia tersenyum menatap Natsu. Pemuda itu memang sepertinya tidak pernah tahu cerita semacam ini. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Putri ... naga ... pangeran.

Bukankah pantas jika dirinya disebut putri dan pemuda di sebelahnya ini disebut naga? Cocok, bukan?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Hanya saja cerita mereka berbeda. Sang putri selalu diselamatkan oleh sang naga, bukan diselamatkan oleh sang pangeran.

Lucy tersentak. Apa-apaan pikirannya itu? Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Tapi ... diam-diam ia berharap. Kalau yang hidup bahagia selamanya bukanlah sang putri dan sang pangeran.

"Jelas aku tidak suka!" Suara Natsu yang cukup keras membuat Lucy kembali ke alam sadarnya. Oh, jadi dari tadi ia melamun?

"Kenapa?" balas Lucy. Natsu kembali mendengus.

"Seharusnya yang hidup berbahagia selamanya adalah sang putri dan sang naga! Seharusnya yang saling mencintai itu adalah sang putri dan sang na—" Natsu tersentak. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu? Kenapa ia malah mengutarakan isi hatinya? Ia tidak mau Lucy menyadarinya. Ia tidak mau Lucy menyadari siapa yang dimaksud 'sang putri' dan 'sang naga' olehnya.

Natsu menelan ludahnya gugup. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Beranikah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping? Satu yang ia harapkan adalah Lucy tidak menyadarinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Lucy sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Lucy menyadarinya?

Natsu semakin gugup. Kenapa? Padahal, ia hanya berniat menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri saja. Ia tak mau ada orang yang tahu, apalagi gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ia sudah siap. Tapi, sekarang ia malah mengatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung tanpa sadar.

Natsu berusaha bicara, walau akhirnya ia tergagap juga. "Lu-lupakan. A-aku—"

"Be-benarkah? Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" potong Lucy. Ia harap dirinya tidak salah dengar. Natsu benar-benar berkata seperti itu, kan? Iya, kan? Natsu berkata kalau ia mencintai Lucy, kan?

Natsu tertunduk. Suaranya memelan. "_Go-gomen_."

Lucy merasa napasnya tercekat saat itu juga. Sejenak, saat Natsu mengucapkannya, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Jadi ... ia tidak salah dengar?

Lucy mengatur napasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf?" katanya.

Natsu mendongak. Ia menoleh. "Eh?"

Natsu dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar, pipinya juga terasa menghangat.

"Aku juga ingin kalau sang putri hidup berbahagia selamanya dengan sang naga. Seharusnya yang saling mencintai itu sang putri dan sang naga, kan? Apalagi, sang naga selalu menyelamatkan sang putri mati-matian. Kau pikir, bagaimana mungkin sang putri tidak jatuh cinta padanya?" ujar Lucy.

Natsu terbelalak. Pendengaran Dragon Slayer-nya tidak mungkin salah. Tadi ... tadi Lucy berkata kalau Lucy juga mencintainya?

"Lu-Lucy ... kau ...," Natsu tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu," ujarnya Lucy sembari tersenyum. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik mendekat dan didekap hangat oleh pemuda itu. Ia makin melebarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya yang berada dalam dada pemuda tersebut dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau detak jantung pemuda itu sama dengan detak jantungnya.

Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, bukankah bagus jika cerita ini kau jadikan novel, hm?"

"Aku belum tahu akhir ceritanya."

"Tidak akan berakhir bahagia." Lucy tersentak. Ia baru saja akan memprotes kalau saja pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena cinta sejati tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Lucy merona malu. Hari ini Natsu benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"Belajar kata-kata dari mana?"

"Hahaha, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gombal."

"Yang penting kau suka, kan? Lagipula yang kukatakan ada benarnya."

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Selain itu, aku juga pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya."

"Iya, iya, Putri cerewet."

"_Mouuu_!"

"Bisakah kau hentikan? Atau aku perlu membungkan mulutmu?"

"Natsuuu! Dasar kau ini!"

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Kembali dengan fic ketiga di FTI. Fic NaLu keduaku. Gimana, gimana? Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang kucuri (?) dari We Heart It yang kujadikan cover fic ini. Bagus banget, ya kata-katanya? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Keren banget itu yang bikinnya. Dan gambar itu berhasil membuat aku tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saking senengnya XD

Oke, daripada mulai ngelantur lagi, saya undur diri saja, ya pemirsa.

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
